Unwilling Binds
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job-keep everyone away from the cave to protect the relic. How were these two-This Barian and his human companion-different? How had they managed to slip past the caves guards and bind the guardians to themselves? And what is their punishment to be? Things are bound to become complicated now. Mutiny, Sharkbait and Fearshippings. Rating MAY change.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Mutinyshipping Story! :D I don't know where I'm going with this yet, so. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

A figure blending into the shadows watched as two young males entered. One had black hair that stuck out in four points at the back and red bangs that stuck up like antennae with bloody red eyes. He wore a purple tank-top with a large green D on it underneath a red vest with a white hood and white pants.

The individual next to him was what really captured the figures attention. Not hard to guess why, considering this figure was a Barian. He had grey hair that spiked upwards with little pink gems in it and wore his Barian robe up, the purple material hiding anything else but his head as the hood was down. though he had no mouth, the figure could tell that he was supposed to be smirking, most likely at the look of annoyance at the expression on the other's face.

"Will you knock it off, Vector!" the black and red haired individual shouted, "Isn't it bad enough that I got paired with you?!"

"Mmmm…nope~!" the figure named Vector cackled with delight at the annoyed sigh his partner let out.

"Honestly, I'm a medium, I don't need you here," the other mumbled.

Vector made a clicking noise, waggling his finger at the other. "Now, Yuma, you know that it's all part of your assignment. You're just going to have to put up with me."

"Why are you even here? Barians can't see ghosts," the figure named Yuma pointed out.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong~!" Vector said, "For you see, Barians know more about ghosts than humans ever will." He mumbled a quiet, "Especially since we've been in war with a ghost like species for so long…"

"Astral Beings and Ghosts are two different species," Yuma sighed. He bit his lip. "Let's see… the assignment is to find any spirits lingering out here."

"And my assignment is to root out any Astral beings that may have decided to wander into this territory~!" Vector said cheerfully. The shadowed figure could see the glint of insanity in his eyes and smirked.

"I hate you so much," mumbled Yuma, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know."

The figure turned and floated away from that area, going through the woods until he reached a small cave, where a nearly transparent figure was standing at the entrance, looking at the sky. He had light blue glowing skin, mismatched eyes of silver and gold, and light blue hair that sloped upwards naturally. His skin was dotted with green gems and markings.

"We have some visitors coming soon, I assume?" he asked the approaching figure.

"Oh, yes," said the other, "This time a human medium and a Barian."

Silver and gold eyes met with gold and black. "A Barian?"

The other nodded, a smirk playing with his lips. "Yep~!" he gave a deadly smile. "What shall we do with them, Astral?"

Astral gave a sigh. "We'll see just how close they come. Then we'll deal with them just as we have dealt with the others who have come so close."

The other pouted. "Why won't you let me kill them? Can I at least torture the Barian?"

Astral gave him a cold glare. "No, Black Mist. We have to keep true to our orders. We have to scare them off without inflicting too much damage."

Black Mist sighed, crossing his arms. "You are no fun. But very well." He looked at the full moon shining down at them. "I will follow along to our orders if I must." He mentally added, _'But I do plan to have a bit of fun with that Barian. Astral be damned._

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who are enjoying this story so far! Here is the destined meeting between our four favorite characters and…well…you'll see~**

**This was fun to write! XD so how are you guys? I got my flu shot. My arm hurts a bit. :(**

**Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing, obviously~**

"So who takes care of whom?" Black Mist asked in boredom, pretending to examine the nails on his hands while waiting for the other's reply.

Astral was silent for a moment before saying "I can't trust you to scare the human away without causing major damage, so I will handle him while you take the Barian."

Black Mist smirked. "Somehow, I knew you'd see things my way." He and Astral looked up simultaneously as an angered shout echoed from the coming direction.

"It seems they are here," Astral murmured.

Black Mist smirked, straightening. "Show time." and, in unison, they vanished into thin air.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Damn it, Vector!" Yuma shouted at the laughing Barian as he wiped dirt off of his pants, "Why'd ya push me?!"

Vector didn't answer, of course, being too busy cackling. Jerk. Yuma sincerely wished he hadn't been paired with this psycho. Why couldn't Alit have been his partner? At least he was bearable…and sane. Maybe.

Yuma would've even taken Mizael, even if that would've cost him his life.

He stopped dead in his tracks, inhaling a gasp, as he felt a powerful energy settle around them. Even Vector stopped cackling.

"Do you feel that?" Yuma asked softly.

Vector looked at him, and Yuma could tell that he would be grinning if he could in his Barian form. "Oh course I do~! It's undoubtedly Astral Energy, which means that there are Astral beings ahead~!"

Yuma began walking again, picking up his pace, hearing Vector's feet crunching through the rocks behind him. They jogged until they stopped in front of a cave that glowed with an ocean blue energy that came from deeper within. Yuma made to step closer when a voice said "Come no closer, human."

Yuma watched as a being materialized in the air directly in front of Yuma. He glowed white and had light blue hair that curved upwards. His eyes were a mismatched gold and silver, and green gems and markings decorated his being.

Yuma blinked. This was the first time he's seen an Astral being since beginning his training to master his medium abilities. "…Am I dreaming or something?"

"Oh, this is no simple nightmare," said another voice as another figure materialized next to the first. He looked very similar to the first, except for he was black. His hair-curving upwards like the firsts- was black and instead of gold and silver, his eyes were gold and black. The gems were light blue, and two horn-like red markings were on his face.

Yuma swallowed, a small trickle of fear making itself known in his chest. But he pushed it down and demanded "Who are you two?"

"My name is Astral," said the white one.

"I am Black Mist," said the other.

"Our mission is to protect the relic within this cave," Astral said.

"Which means you two have to go," Black Mist added. Yuma noticed that the smirk on his face was aimed towards Vector. Something told his Vector was enjoying the idea of destroying these two.

"I'm not leaving," Yuma said, "My name is Tsukumo Yuma, and it's my duty to find any spirits within this vicinity. I sense a strong energy from that cave, and I will not leave until I figure out why."

"Oh, please," Black Mist said, "As if we'd let you through."

"Who is that Barian with you?" Astral asked.

"I am Vector," Vector said, bouncing before Yuma, perfectly capable of handling introducing himself, "It's my duty to crush you Astral Beings, that that is what I will do~!"

"This is your last warning," Astral said, "Leave this place."

Yuma stepped forward, hands lighting up with purple flames. "I refuse."

"Then we have no choice." Astral turned and nodded at Black Mist and together, they charged.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

Black Mist quickly evaded the Barian's-Vector's-sword and sent a flurry of black lightening towards the purple robed figure. Vector easily dodged and slashed again, missing by a hair's length.

Black Mist smirked, hands crackling with black lightening. "Your just as fun as I had hoped you'd be. Shame I have to finish it so soon." He sent another bolt towards Vector, who leaped out of the way.

"Not so bad yourself," Vector said, "But this game has to end."

Black Mist floated backwards, dodging the sword as Vector repeatedly slashed towards him, barely missing him.

"Your swordsmanship is quite sloppy," Black Mist commented, setting off a few bolts.

Vector snorted, evading the bolts. "Maybe you're just too fast for me to keep up with." It was said with a clearly sarcastic tone, but it still brought a smirk to Black Mist's face.

So distracted with toying with the Barian, Black Mist didn't realize he had led them into the cave until he heard Astral say "Black Mist!"

The black Astral being floated towards the roof and watched with wide eyes and a stunned expression as the human medium, Yuma, dashed straight past Astral, Vector and Black Mist and tripped. His hands were outstretched to break his fall, and his fingers scraped against the stone relic they were guarding.

Everything seemed to happen at once.

The relic's glow brightened to a near-blinding light. Black Mist watched as strange sky-blue glowing bands seemed to wrap around Black Mist's limbs and connected to Vector's own limbs. Similar bands wrapped around Yuma and Astral, connecting them. A high-pitched ringing, another blinding flash, and then darkness.

**Byukio: thanks! there should be more Mutiny fics in this fandom. :/**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: of course! :)**

**Whitewolf997: definitely~**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thank you~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:3 here's chapter 3. I am really getting into this story. XD it's just so fun~! :D and it seems to be liked, at least. :)**

**Ugh, I'm tired. X( I don't wanna go to school! :( but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. *sighs* anyway, enjoy! I own nothing~!**

Black and gold eyes blinked open as their owner pushed himself to his feet, floating a few inches above the ground. Black Mist looked around, a wary look in his eye. Nearby, Astral was unconscious, the human-Yuma-also unconscious nearby. The Barian, Vector, was passed out directly in front of Black Mist.

Black Mist floated over towards Astral as he got up, expression dazed as he looked at the other Astral Being. "What happened?"

"We failed in our duty," Black Mist said with a sigh, "We no longer have any reason to linger here."

Astral nodded. "We should leave while they are unconscious." The two began to leave. However, just as they were about to leave the cave, something stopped them. They looked at each other. Black Mist tried to float out further, but bloody red lightening zapped through his being. He floated back into the cave, recoiling from the shock, and the pain faded, the bolts disappearing from existence.

"Oh, no," Astral breathed. He reached a hand out and received a similar shock, forcing him to pull it back. "This is not good. It appears we are bound to them."

Black Mist practically felt the world shatter around them. Him, bound to a Barian of all things? It was unthinkable! But…it was the only reasonable explanation for why they were suddenly unable to leave the cave. They could not go far from the two now. This…was not what he had expected would happen if anyone were to touch the relic.

They heard a groan and looked inside to see the human sitting up. Only, an oddly shaped golden key-the same shape as the relic had been-was strung on black thread around his neck. It didn't take long for Yuma to notice, and he attempted to pull it off. However, just before it would be fully off of his being, the key would glow, and it would be as though an invisible force was keeping it on.

"What the…?"

"You…you have the key!"

Yuma looked up, seeing the two Astral Beings staring at him. "What?"

The light blue one-Astral, Yuma remembered-sighed. "Because you touched the relic, it is now bound to you. As am i." Astral looked almost depressed.

"And I'm bound to a Barian!" Black Mist shouted.

Vector, who had been just waking up, heard what he said and shot up straight. "N-nani?!"

"I cannot leave this cave because of you, you stupid human!" Black Mist shouted, "Because of your clumsiness, I cannot go anywhere without this stupid Barian!"

"Black Mist, control yourself," Astral said, placing a hand on Black Mist's arm. Reluctantly, Black Mist calmed, panting heavily.

"So you two are stuck with me and Vector," Yuma said slowly, processing the information.

Astral nodded. "That is correct."

"And this key…is stuck on me…" the full meaning of the words sunk in, and Yuma let out a yelp. "Oh, no! I can't be bound to an Astral Being! I have classes! I'm still just a beginner!" he buried his face into his hands. "I failed the mission. Nee-chan's gonna kill me!" after giving the key a final but futile tug, Yuma stood up. "We have to head back," he mumbled. He looked at the floating beings. "I guess you two will be coming back with us."

Astral nodded. "Indeed."

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: now you know.**

**Annika: you'll see what happens. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate describing Barian forms. DX it's a pain in the neck! :( but I hope I did alright. I get bored doing Author's Notes on my own so I brought a few vic-I mean, friends, AKA Yugioh Zexal characters.**

**Yuma: heya!**

**Astral: I do not understand the purpose of this story.**

**BBR: it's for fun!**

**Shark: why am I here?**

**BBR: read the above author's note. Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing!**

Black Mist unhappily followed the Barian as he and Yuma-Astral following the human-made their way somewhere that the Astral Beings didn't know. Everyone was silent, and the air was tense and heavy. It felt like one word would make all hell break loose. Normally, Black Mist would love that but with this burden that was suddenly and unexpectedly dropped on his shoulders following his and Astral's failure to complete their duty, it seemed as though the black skinned Astral Being had been drained of all mischief, rage boiling quietly underneath the surface.

They reached what seemed to be a small village far from the cave. Astral and Black Mist got several incredulous looked from humans and glares from Barians. They reached an area filled with tents, then the four split up, Black Mist and Vector going left and Yuma and Astral right.

They entered a rather large tent, containing two other Barians. One had skin that was kind of a lilac color, grey hair, two blue markings that ran down his face and, customary to the Barian structure, no mouth. His eyes were a stormy grey, and he had silver armor plating with blue gems covering his body.

The second had long blonde hair and light blue-lilac eyes. His face had what resembled a mask-though it actually was a part of his face-with a wing that protruded upwards on one side. His skin was yellow, and he had horned shoulders. His Baria Lapis, the gem that retains the Barian's powers, was one his chest and was shaped like a caduceus.

"Vector," the grey haired one said softly, staring at Black Mist, whose arms were crossed, a scowl on his face, "Why is there an Astral Being following you?"

"He won't be able to explain it accurately," Black Mist said, "Considering he didn't know what had caused this bind between us."

"A bind?" asked the blonde one.

"His human companion touched the relic that my companion and I were guarding," Black Mist said with a sigh, "As a result, I am bound to him and my companion bound to the human."

Vector let out a sigh that sounded close to a growl, glaring at the Astral Being over his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Is this true, Vector?" asked the grey haired one.

Vector let out a hiss. "Yes, Durbe. It's true."

Durbe's eyes closed and he pressed a hand to his temple, as though a headache was beginning to form. "Wonderful. This is just great. A Barian bound to his mortal enemy."

"It was Yuma's fault, Durbe!" Vector said, "He tripped and touched the damned relic."

"Silence, Vector," the blonde growled.

"Piss off, Misael," Vector snapped back.

"Both of you stop this," Durbe said before Misael could retort. He sighed, stormy eyes glaring at Black Mist, who pretended not to notice, examining his nails in boredom. "Having this Astral Being around will complicate things."

"I have a name," Black Mist muttered, "It's Black Mist. Call me 'Astral Being' again and I'll fry your face off." His tone was casual, and he could see that Durbe was seriously wondering if he'd follow through on his word.

Black Mist fully intended to. Eventually. Perhaps when his bond to Vector was shattered…if that is possible. '_No, it's fully possible. You will be unbound from this Barian and you will destroy him. Never doubt that for a second.'_

"Very well," Durbe said, "Vector, you will resume training. The only difference is now, Black Mist will be your partner. You have to train to work together."

"What?!" Vector shouted in disgust, "I refuse-"

"The reason being," Durbe continued, interrupting Vector, "Should he die, you both die. This is not the first time I have encountered such a bind." Black Mist noticed his eyes dart towards Misael, and he noticed Misael's fist clench. "Should he die, you die and vice versa. We cannot allow that. Should you refuse this order, you will be released from training."

Being released from training sounded harmless to Black Mist, but he noticed how Vector's shoulders stiffened. "Very well Durbe." Then he left, Black Mist following, wondering what exactly Durbe had meant by "releasing" Vector.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: why'd you think the story was called Unwilling Binds?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
